


【VD】Hint

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 5v给3v做了一次占有欲的示威大概是塔之前一点点的时间线老实人讲话，想写大🐔哥而已
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 75





	【VD】Hint

Dante头朝着侧面被一把按在了他的办公桌上，被钳制住的双手反扭在背后，对方仅凭一只手的力气就把他控制住了，按住他脑袋的手还在不停施加压力，他没有一点余力抬起头了。

不可能，这不可能，他甚至都没有看清他的动作，在他先一步抽出黑檀木和白象牙之后瞄准的对象就像瞬移了一样消失在了原先的地方，对方甚至都没有抽开刀鞘。

对，刀鞘，那把阎魔刀他不可能认错，原先本该握在他哥哥手里的阎魔刀出现在了这个人手上。或许不能叫出现，那个不请自来的Vergil在踏入他的事务所大门后擅自和他宣言了几番，理所应当地没有达成共识，他隐约能猜到Vergil在策划着什么棘手的事。

他就当着他的面用阎魔刀切开了空间准备离开，结果那深邃的紫色流光突然出现了变动，当即就像一个张开血盆大口的恶鬼，强光退去之后Vergil不见了，取而代之的是一个既熟悉又陌生的年长男人站在他面前。

于是他就先发制人了，然后他被制了。

Dante觉得自己的蛮力好歹也是不可小觑的，结果在那个男人面前纹丝不动，他险些要气馁了，一直沉默着的人俯下身望着还在挣扎的Dante，鼻子轻微动了动，好似嗅了两下。

“真的是浑身乳臭味呢，Dante。”

“啊？！”Dante一下被语言激起了，转念又怔了怔才反应过来，“你是Vergil？”

相比当前岁数的Vergil而言，他的声音多了份低沉，但张口喊出他的名字时的韵律给他带来了过多的熟悉感，就凭这个他就能确认，如果让Vergil知道这个理由一定会大肆嘲笑他的。

“你的脑袋是木头做的吗，这本该是第一眼就能看出来的，愚蠢。”

年长Vergil沉稳地说着贬低他的话，语调里满是游刃有余，令他内心不由得升起一小窜怒火，Vergil还不打算放开他，他望着只身就能够遮挡在身下的年幼胞弟，这时才发现他的Dante看上去是那么娇小，逐渐干练的身体已经在努力地练就肌肉，但距离完全成型还差一段距离，力量的悬殊通过刚才一瞬间的交手就能体会到了，可Dante并没有因为压倒性的碾压而向他妥协，怒气冲冲的小狮子还在试图挣脱他，散乱在脸上的过长的银色刘海下那双透彻的蓝眸正在注视他。

Vergil久违的征服欲被激了起来，现在年长的Dante没有了这份鲁莽的执着，只会油嘴滑舌地和他周旋，像捕猎者与投放的诱饵，只在超过了他一分的时候才会有些动力去夺回来，着实有些无趣了，于是他就像发现了新玩具一样将异样的目光投在了Dante身上。

Dante被Vergil猛地一把拉起身，一阵天旋地转后他被丢到了桌上，双枪被踢到老远，桌面上的东西也被一扫而落，包括那些吃空的披萨盒和断了线的电话，手心手背都传来了渐渐的痛感，两把幻影剑毫不留情地贯穿了他的手掌将他钉在了桌上。

“Vergil你干什么！”他读不透这个不熟悉的哥哥，脸上咄咄逼人的气息一点也不比现在少，却没有任何表情变化，只是用目光扫视了他一圈。他蹬起空出的右脚想踹开他，却牢牢被抓了个正着，Vergil顺势将抓着的脚用力往外掰开，挤进了他双腿间，还没有完全长开的韧带没能承受这个姿势被扯得生疼。

那件暴露的大衣没有任何遮挡作用，只有横在胸前的枪带遮掩了那对乳首，Vergil顺着裸露的下腹抚上他的肌肤，发硬的皮手套摩擦在光滑的皮肤上引起他一阵鸡皮疙瘩。手指挤过牢固的枪带抚摸到了遮挡在下的乳头，略微结实的胸脯虽然没有年长的Dante那般巨大而松软，但手感依旧很好。Dante被怪异的抚摸方式弄得绷紧了身子，他有种说不出来的奇怪感。

他不知道Vergil到底想干嘛，这个不怀好意的Vergil和十分钟前的Vergil都打着什么算盘，可他加速的心跳在告诉他绝对不是什么好事。

“真够碍事。”Vergil皱了皱眉，眨眼间就把那条枪带给切断了。

“啊！！我的枪带！？你赔我！”他的称手装备被Vergil二话不说就弄废了，维修也需要钱啊，他立马就气头上了，可是Vergil毫不予理会，他抚摸在胸前的手捏住突起的红点，奇妙的电流感突然钻进他的神经，他不自觉地顶起了腰，还没明白刚才自己怎么回事。

Vergil手里揉搓着变得敏感发硬的乳尖，俯身咬住了另一侧，舔湿了整个乳晕，一声拔高音的呻吟从Dante嘴里漏出来，他慌张地咬紧牙关，没从刚才袭来的快感中回神。为什么光靠乳头就会起这么大反应？

Vergil在心里偷笑一声，对于几十年后的Dante身上的敏感部位他早就一清二楚，只是没想到这不需要后天开发，年幼的Dante本身就存在这些潜质，连他自己都不知道。他甚至对这个时代的自己感到惋惜了，如果早些品尝到这些就能获得比战胜他更加切实的满足感，当前他不知羞辱的手段为何物。

Dante难耐地蹬着后脚跟，只能在光滑的桌面上打滑，他听到自己喘气声越来越大，胸膛的起伏也在加剧，他还想挣扎，把乳尖玩弄于口中的Vergil使力扯咬了一下他，好不容易蓄来的气力一下又被快感驱散了。

再不快点停下，他的意识就要被奇怪的东西支配了。 Vergil终于放过了他被舔得发红发涨的乳头，他看见仰躺在桌上难耐着的Dante脸都有些涨红，显然这时候的Dante对这些毫不了解，他当然记得他们第一次的性爱是在特米尼格的塔顶，可那都充斥着强迫与怒意，当时的他只想通过另外的方式来使他挫败，屈身于自己，更不要说会有什么前戏了，他们甚至连接吻都没有，被三番五次贯穿的Dante嘴里只有泄愤的脏话。

他仔细注视着弟弟发怔的脸庞，被自己留下咬痕的嘴唇变得更加红艳，他弟弟的唇永远都是湿漉漉的，现在是，以前也是，让人有忍不住想咬上去吮吸的冲动。

他抓住Dante头顶的毛发把他强行提起来，一口咬住了他的唇瓣，趁他还没反应过来将舌头毫不费力地滑进了口腔内。Dante被吓到发出惊呼，可手和脑袋都被强行固定住没有办法躲避，只能像案板上的肉一样任Vergil宰割。

他根本想不到Vergil会主动上来亲吻他，除去小时候不懂事偶尔会通过不带任何情感的亲吻表达家人的爱意以外，再长大些他就不可能做这种事了，更不要说这种像恋人之间毫无保留的激烈湿吻，两人的津液相融交换在口中，无法合上嘴的Dante控制不住从嘴角溢出的唾液，柔软的舌头被卷起，被另一条湿热的舌头挑逗舔弄。

Dante没有被这样做的经验，他不会想到未来这些体验几乎都交代在Vergil手上，他以为自己好歹也该是主动向女孩献吻的那个，尽管他有过好几次模凌暧昧的交际，但都没有进一步发展的意思。眼下他被Vergil的湿吻挑弄得脑袋发热，他不得不承认这样实在太舒服了，几乎让他忘记呼吸产生了窒息的反应。

Vergil听到Dante发出了难受的呜咽声后才满意地松开嘴，分离时挂在嘴边的银丝还在缓缓滑落，Dante大口汲取着氧气，顾不上自己窘迫的样子，他因为缺氧泛红的脸也辨识不了有没有羞耻的成分。

“连接吻都胜任不了，我劝你还是放弃在那些女孩身上下功夫吧，”Vergil嘲笑他，“不，没有任何女孩会先上来捅我几刀再钉着我和我接吻的。”

“你也只有油嘴滑舌的功夫了。”当前的形势也只有让Dante嘴硬的份，Vergil放开抓住他的手，趁着他倒下去的时候顺势推开他的脚，转过身后他发现自己的背紧贴着桌面，双腿被扛到了Vergil肩上。

“那又是谁在这种环境下还能硬起来的？”他隔着粗糙的裤料按住了顶起的裆部，饶有趣味地看着发懵的Dante。

“等等，等等！你这是性骚扰啊！”他终于觉得不太妙了，被幻影剑卡住的手心已经止住了流血，可刀刃依旧穿透着他无法动弹，Vergil没有理会他，直接上手脱  
去了唯一牢稳卡在Dante身上的衣物，半勃的阴茎从裤子里弹出来暴露在空气当中，他吓得小声惊呼一声，宽大厚实的手握住了阴茎前端，只用手指蹭过几下马眼  
就有好些透明的液体从小孔里溢出，小年轻血气方刚自然控制不住自己，他还在感觉自己屁股凉嗖嗖的时候，一股惊人的热量就从阴茎处传来。

“Veril？！”

他还没震惊中缓过来就禁不住弓起了身子，他做梦都没想到Vergil会帮他口活，潮湿的口腔将前端都包裹进去，灵活的舌头立即舔开了尿道口用粗糙的舌苔摩  
擦，他哪里承受过这种刺激，爽翻天的快感直直让他瘫在桌上的身体发出颤抖，嘴里的呻吟都变了调。

Vergil清晰地感觉到口中的阴茎在充血变硬，他按住底端一个深喉下去，空闲的手捏住了底下的睾丸，想要加速精液的榨取。他听到Dante带着惊叫的喘息，被  
自己错落的呼吸打乱得断断续续，他想挣扎但没过多久就抽搐似的射出了浓厚的液体，Vergil及时退开让溅射出来的精液都洒落在Dante紧实的腹肌上。

他略带嘲弄的目光望着未能适应高潮的脸庞，Dante还在眉头紧皱着喘着粗气，他把过量的精液在腹部上抹开，明显感觉到了肌肤接触时的颤动，坚实的手指沾上腥臭的精液，他把无力的Dante抬起来，手指毫无预警地塞进了他紧闭的后穴中。

原先还在被迫松弛的肌肉立即紧绷起来，里头惊人的热量和黏浊的肉壁紧紧吃牢了他的两根手指。

“等等，你要干嘛！”Dante紧张地撑起自己想躲避Vergil的手指，他早该反应过来每次说等都不会被Vergil听进耳朵里，只能再次被压制在桌面上，异物感的摸索又在刺激他还未恢复的神经，酥麻与难适的感觉都在压迫他。

“别乱动，你后面太紧了，不扩张开来就等着被我捅穿吧。”Vergil低声威吓他，没有停下手上的动作，Dante现在还没接纳过任何东西的后穴还在努力抵抗外来物入侵。

捅穿，哪个捅穿，虽然他也不是第一次被（物理）捅，可他根本没想过自己要当被插的那个，至少他是这么觉得的。

“认真的吗，我觉得我在这方面没什么天赋，早点放弃比较好……”Dante闷声说道，听上去一点说服力都没有，被撑开的肠壁又容纳了一根手指进去。Vergil听了都想笑，恨不得把这句话录下来给未来的他听听，这是他当前现状的倔强与抵触，日后他连内部的记忆都是Vergil的形状这件事他暂时是不会知道了。

Vergil重新咬住了他的唇，强硬地撬开他的牙齿堵住了他无法自制的吞气，他对Dante身上的敏感位置都知道得很透彻，只是年轻的身躯还未开发透彻，手头润滑的不足令他感到干涩，修剪整齐的手指碾着紧缩的肠壁一点点按压，直至被舌头填充口腔的Dante像被电击发出了悲鸣。

“你足够有天赋了。”深处的前列腺点被他拓开，Vergil毫不犹豫地戳弄起来，过强的刺激如潮水势头涌来令Dante控制不住身体露出了惊慌的神情，还未能完整说出一句话他就重新被堵上了嘴，呻吟和闷哼都化作支支吾吾的声音传出。肉穴深处有一股滚烫的液体浇过被抽插的软肉和深入的手指，为扩张提供了帮助。

原先射过一次的阴茎在前列腺被玩弄的情况下又抬起了头，Dante只觉得头皮都开始发麻，身体里所有自己不知道的敏感点都被这个大自己十来岁的哥哥掌握在手，他唯一能活动的只有扭动的腰，可蹭着桌面也无法逃离半分，倒更像是随着手指的抽插动起了腰。

Vergil手上沾满渗出来体液的手指增加到三根，他加快手上的动作使得淫液加剧流出，Dante的声音从呻吟变成了悲鸣，发烫的身体把心跳的鼓动声透露得一清二楚，再不停下来他就要被自己的过呼吸给窒息了。

乍现的快感仿佛能发出噼啪作响的声音从颈椎一路窜到脑神经，白光覆盖了他的视线，无人问津的阴茎再次射出了精液，Vergil终于停下手将手指抽出，湿淋淋的手上全是Dante分泌的腺液，他看向Dante，他向被要解剖的青蛙一样钉在桌上裸露着肌肤，高潮后的不应期使得他还在不受控制地颤抖。

下一刻两把幻影剑就消失在空气中，被禁锢的双手得到了解放，可Dante暂时没有力气逃脱，他想侧身爬起来，视线瞟到解开裤链的Vergil，已经发硬勃起的阴茎直接从裤子里弹了出来。

Dante没顾及到刚才自己有没有发出奇怪的声音，但他切实地倒吸了一口凉气，骗人的吧。已经勃起状态下Vergil的阴茎看上去大得惊人，长度也不可小觑，上面隐约可见的青筋附着在表皮上显得更加瘆人。

长个十几年那里能变这么大的吗？当然他也没见过现在Vergil的尺寸，又没有机会一起洗澡上厕所，他们关系可没有好到那个程度。可是任谁看了都会忍不住倒吸一口凉气吧，这是什么意思，这么大的玩意儿要塞到他屁股里吗？会裂的吧，会被捅穿的吧，根本就塞不下吧！

屁眼这玩意又不是嘴，更何况塞进嘴里他都没法保证能口下去，Dante已经下意识地想挪着身子逃跑了，可是还没爬下桌就被自己脱了一半的裤子给绊倒了，该死的裤子。

Vergil二话不说直接把Dante逮了回来压在了桌上，Dante脑袋抵着桌慌忙想挣脱，头顶就传来低沉的警告声，“不要乱动，不好好扩张可没那么容易吞得下它，还是你想我这次把幻影剑钉在肩膀上？”

“扩张也塞不进的好吗，你是人吗鸡儿能长那么大！”Dante破口大骂了。

“严格来讲我不是，你也不是。”Vergil正经地回答他，手指又塞进了松动的后穴里。

那我怎么长不来那样，Dante在心里默默呐喊，难道在Eva肚子里他哥就开始抢营养了？

伸进去的两只手指像剪刀一样张开松弛周围的括约肌，那里已经可以撑出一个小洞了，尽管规模还没有他的龟头大。Vergil将硕大的阴茎头部抵在了穴口，能感觉到因紧张而不时收缩后口的Dante，Dante自己看不到，他被一只手按住胳膊限制了视野的范围，具有压迫力的龟头在一点点撑平边缘的褶皱，肿胀感也随之而来，当最粗大的头部进到体内后Dante就要说不出话了。

未知的恐惧占据了他的脑子，他不知道当这个粗大的东西完全塞进来会是什么情况，他只觉得绷紧的身体没法放松，Vergil放慢着速度推进去，年轻的Dante还  
无法顺利接纳下他粗壮的阴茎，即使是以后的Dante第一次接纳他也不是很好受。也许这样会搞坏他，也许不会，Vergil向来不是那么体贴的人，他只中断思考了一会儿，又把阴茎塞进去了一截。

Dante憋得发慌，终于没忍住出了声，他抓着桌沿想爬起来，双手被稍大一圈的手给按住，他被Vergil的身躯笼罩在下方，像刀俎上的鱼肉即将被任宰割。

“呜呜……哥…哥哥，Vergil！”他一边喘着气，听到自己发出了最没骨气的声音，压迫使他神经错乱像年幼的自己一样无措的时候开始呼喊哥哥的名字，“我  
在。”然而回应他的不是他现在的哥哥，Vergil轻吻着他蒙上细汗的脖子，银色的发梢也被打湿了些，他抚摸着Dante有些疲软的阴茎，湿润的铃口被带着茧的手  
指磨擦按压，身下的人又开始闷哼了起来。

他扶起Dante塌下的腰好让自己彻底进入，紧涩的后穴终于将他的大部分给吃了进去，没被拓展过的内壁附着着高温紧得惊人，好像要把他夹断似的。Dante合  
不拢嘴，像个缺氧的人疯狂发着颤想汲取氧气，口中被加速分泌的津液顺着嘴沿流了出来。Vergil久违地感受到吃紧的压力，要知道即使魔人的体质能够将身体恢  
复如初，可完全没被操开身体的Dante还是鲜少的体验，年轻活力的身体手感很好，身上的肌肉因为被他过大的阴茎填充而绷得紧紧的，他需要给他一点适应的时间，既然都吃进去了，那吞咽是迟早的事。

啃咬的触感在警惕的身体上变得清晰，Vergil掀开红色的长大衣，滑动着舌头舔咬起他的腰，他应该把这件碍事的衣服给扯掉的。逐渐加重的力道让后背留下一  
个又一个充血的牙印，Dante还尚未成功魔人化，治愈的速度有所减缓，看着清晰可见的痕迹Vergil有些心情愉悦，他上手把竖起的后衣领扯了下来，露出了银发  
下微微发红的脖颈，他拨开了略长的发尾将脆弱的部分暴露出来，光滑的肌肤看上去令人食欲上增，他像叼起猎物一样咬住脖颈上的肉，加深的力度带来些许疼痛  
和从咬破的伤口里渗出丝丝血迹。

Dante发出了幼兽无助的呜咽声，他无法动弹，Vergil危险的气息在逼近他，不愿松口的咬合带有强制交尾的信号，他需要让他服软。Dante本能的挣扎开始减  
少，这是开始适应的兆头，于是他终于动起了下半身，涨满的阴茎退出去开始活塞。

无处安放的双手死死抠紧了的桌沿，他感觉自己要被撕裂了，即使强硬地吞下来如此巨物在抽插时依旧无法及时适应，疼痛开始占据感官，从里头流出的血液仿  
佛变成了借助插入的润滑。魔人不怕流血，但是不留情面地侵犯着他的东西顺着逐渐润滑的腔道捅到更深的位置，强迫他打开自己，愈合的同时又在产生新的创伤，直到逐渐麻痹的神经减缓了冲击的疼痛，他终于让自己放松了些。

血液和腺液的混合物从交合的位置流淌出来，弄得根部到处都是，Vergil察觉到Dante强忍的身体开始松懈，减缓了抽插的速度，黏滑的液体让里头不再干涩，能够让他找准角度戳弄Dante敏感的位置，还在承受火辣疼痛与胀痛的Dante又被熟悉的电流感击中，应接不暇的刺激像打翻的调料瓶混杂在一起，他觉得自己像只热锅上的蚂蚁，无助地只能咬住自己的手不让更多难堪的声音泄漏出去。快感逐渐代替了疼痛，阴茎闯入的痕迹慢慢变得瘙痒起来。

Vergil摸到他的皮肤开始变得发烫，压抑的呻吟变了调，于是他开始变本加厉地顶进发软的蜜穴。

“不要…不要再往里面了，要被捅穿了！”Dante好不容易从断断续续的喘息里喊出一句话，他想回头看Vergil却再度被顶回了桌面上，叩到的头发出了一声闷  
响，退出的阴茎停顿了一下又插进了深处，换来了Dante拔高的尖叫。

他几乎贴上Dante的背，抚摸着被汗水布满的小腹，“还没有那么深，这里甚至都没顶出我的形状来，你得尝试再放松些。”落在背上的亲吻又变成了新的痕迹，

Dante以为的极限不过是刚开始，他可塑的身体还有更多可以开拓的地方。

Dante的视野变得模糊，分不清是汗水还是泪水扰乱他的视线，他长这么大还没遭过这样的待遇，心里竟然产生了一丝丝委屈的念头，小时候Vergil不欺负他，只会不理会他的大吵大闹，冷言冷语地说他愚蠢，现在他被欺负了，对象还是Vergil，他却没法向自己的哥哥倾诉自己的委屈。

他好像渐渐习惯了这种无名的不安，没有了痛楚的压迫，他只会管不住嘴边漏出的娇喘和口水，发烫的身体把他的脑子也一并煮糊了，冒出咕噜咕噜声的幻听，他迷迷糊糊地撅起屁股主动地想要更深入的刺激。

颈部撕咬的火辣感重新让他拿回了一点理智，但死死咬住阴茎的小穴还在努力地吞咽无法完全进入的巨物，他被猫爪轻挠一样的瘙痒弄得难以忍受。Vergil突然放缓了抽插的速度，他把Dante翻过身来面朝他，手指拨开挡住了湿润眼睛的长长刘海直视他，他觉得年幼的弟弟已经能够适应这样的侵袭了，嘴上不愿说，对突然停下的Vergil用皱眉表示了他的不满与疑惑，可Vergil想要的尚未止步于此。

他俯下身捏住Dante的脖子，用相对轻柔的方式给了他一个绵长的吻，“我想你已经习惯了这种感觉，还想要更多的刺激吗，你会喜欢上这种感觉的。”Dante一脸迷茫，以他的知识范畴不足以理解Vergil的话中话。

粗壮的阴茎被逐渐退出，前所未有的空虚感让Dante感觉自己变得空瘪，下一刻Vergil就不由分说地抓住他的腰，一鼓作气地将阴茎送到了后穴里无人问津的位置，强硬的插入不留情面地挤开了紧缩的肉壁，逐渐顶到了结肠边界。

那股说不出的压抑劲又猛然用上心头，身体里触及不到的地方被强硬地打开，比起痛苦更像是有一双无形的手抓过了他的所有器官，肆意地蹂躏。这种感觉太奇怪了，他很难受却不只是因为痛苦，他像极了深陷梦魇无法挣脱的样子，被自己的放大的心跳声压得喘不过气，慌张地抓乱Vergil的衣袖。

“Vergil，不……快停下，求求你。”Vergil还在试图将前端挤向更加幽闭的地方，他的阴茎已经近乎填进了Dante身体里，他感觉Dante快要哭出来了，“听话，再忍忍。”

他望着已经开始精神错乱的Dante，用着温柔的语气安抚他却没有停下自己的动作。

当他再一次看见Dante重现初体验时的几近崩溃与无措，由心而生的满足感填满了他，这是一种奢侈的享受，代价是随时会玩坏他的弟弟。恶魔不会去衡量代价的比重，他相信Dante生来就可以承受这些，作为同一个母胎出生的后者，他的半身就应该扒光自己去接受Vergil的全部。

他忍受着被抗拒侵入而压迫他的身体，龟头撞开了二十年以来都不曾开放过的入口，Dante被自己的抽搐重重地摔回了桌面上，嘴里发出了意义不明的叫声，没有通过渐进而成直接触动大脑的高潮霎时间像被一道雷电劈中，穿过他的皮肉直接贯穿了他的心脏。

勃起的阴茎颤动着喷溅出了大量的液体，透明的不是精液而是尿液，把他的身体和Vergil的衣服都沾染的到处都是。Dante顾不上这些声嘶力竭地喘着气，下身的里里外外都好痛，Vergil还在用他坚挺的巨物摩擦着脆弱的肠道，换来了Dante挤出的哭腔。

他被插得差点翻过白眼，浑身上下混杂在一起分不清的液体搞得他狼狈不堪，嘴上没有张口的力气，只好在心里谩骂了Vergil几十声大变态。一旦体验过这样非人的性爱，他可能就无法再适应其他温和的做法了。

他的穴道终于彻底记忆了Vergil的形状，畅通无阻地吃进了整个柱身，Vergil把脱力的他抱起来按在墙上，顺着重力反复操进最深的地方，将平坦的腹部顶得一次次凸起，他感觉自己的五脏六腑都被顶得移位。年长的Vergil仿佛精力无限，记不清是第几次将浓厚的精液冲刷进他的肠道里，身体的浊液多到要填满肚子，他的小腹被填充得有些鼓起了，还在有溢出的液体随着不知疲倦的抽插挤出体外，地上都是分不清的尿液体液分泌物。

他都已经分不清是疼还是爽，最后Vergil连不应期的歇息也不给他，毫无人性，他无力地抓散了他整齐的竖发无声抗议。

Dante产生了涨到喉咙眼的错觉，等到Vergil终于将最后一波精液送入他早已吃不下的身体时，他仿佛能听到肚子里液体流动的水声，他要被操吐了，如果Vergil的精液能从嘴里流出来他一定先给他递一嘴子。

阴茎从松得无法合拢的穴口拔出时还带出了不少黏稠液，他还刻意按压着Dante隆起的小腹，让更多的精液像流水一样从入口跌落，Dante发出了无助的呻吟，身心疲惫的他已经放弃了抵抗与思考。

Vergil看着流失的精液无动于衷，它们还无法成为令Dante怀孕的种子，基于他的胞弟下一步的成长还需要适时的刺激与魔化，但并不妨碍他对Dante身体打下  
重重的记号——一个曾经他还不会做的事，半魔的恢复能力依旧令人可观，他会在数日之内恢复得近乎完好无损，但身体的记忆会化作隐藏的开关，在未来他鲁莽无情的第一次操开Dante的身体时唤醒这些经历，面对Dante的反应年轻的他又会露出怎样的脸孔，Vergil报以了小小的期待。

这是由他自己为Dante打上特别的第一次，他嗅着Dante身上只能闻见自己的气味，笑得理所应当，又为以后年轻的自己要丢弃身心破碎的Dante表示嗤之以鼻，他对自始自终无法见证失去自己的Dante如何承受失落的煎熬而感到了遗憾。

脱力的Dante已经有些不省人事，他昏昏欲睡的脑袋被抬起，被一根手指撬开无力的唇齿，按下了一个最温和的吻，轻柔地像头狼为自己的雌狼孜孜不倦地顺毛。这是他唯一感受到安抚的一次行为，舒服得只想两眼一闭陷入梦境。

等他再从昏睡的意志里挣脱出来后，双眼注视的只有熟悉的天花板，他的房间他的床上躺着自己，他木讷地检查自己的裤裆和自己的脑子，吃剩的披萨已经放凉了好几天，不确定从什么时候开始存在的，裸露的肌肤湿凉凉的，毛孔在膨胀，迎合了下雨天暗沉潮湿的空气。他确信找不到痕迹的身体在什么部位还藏有痕迹，只是半魔的体质给了他优秀的治愈能力。

没有空腹感也没有疲劳感，但说不准是肚子里还是心脏某个角落有什么声音在蛊惑在替他叫喧冲出这个地方，顺着自己熟悉的味道去找那个不存在的男人。

“你会好好招待我的，对不对，Vergil！”


End file.
